


Like Twins

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Canon, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto Argentum's Guide on How to Hug an Aging Catboy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Like Twins

Gladio's hinted over the years that the Crown's process for domesticating Ignis before he was given to Noct was brutal. Ignis brushes off Prompto's concern; he's rightfully proud of his accomplishments, and considers all his sacrifices worthwhile because Noct survived.

His ears twitch violently whenever Prompto touches his arm or shoulder, hands fisting as claws extend.

" _Must_ you?" Ignis snaps irritably.

"Sorry." Prompto takes a breath, for bravery. "I'll stop touching you if you want. But I go kind of nuts when I'm skin hungry."

"Maybe you should get a cat." The words come out low, like a growl, and the hair at the back of Prompto's neck rises. "A _tame_ one."

"Look at me." Ignis raises one eyebrow over his visor, and Prompto grabs his hand and holds it to his cheek. Ignis could put his eye out like this, but he can also feel Prompto's expression – peeved but fond, currently. "You know me. You know I don't think about you like that."

"I must never forget myself," Ignis says, words dispassionate, a time-worn mantra. "I am a most dangerous animal."

Prompto grins and hopes Ignis can't feel him tearing up thinking of cat-child Ignis being fucked up for life. "Dude, give me a gun and so am I. We're like twins or something. Come on, hug it out."

He wrangles Ignis' arms around him and rubs his hands up and down Ignis' back. Ignis huffs and mutters _twins_ like it's an insult, but after a moment he leans his cheek against Prompto's hair.

He's shaking. Prompto worries that any words of encouragement would sound unforgivably condescending, so he swallows them down and instead starts talking about any and everything. It's a start.


End file.
